Äíåâíèê Áðàòñòâà Diary of the Fellowship
by Frisky
Summary: ÑÅÄÜÌÀß ×ÀÑÒÜ! Êîãäà Ôðîäî ïðåäëàãàåò Áðàòñòâó âåñòè îáùèé äíåâíèê, èäåÿ êàæåòñÿ áåçóìíîé. Íî èìåííî ýòà èäåÿ ïîìîãàåò èì ñî âðåìåíåì óçíàò
1. ×àñòü Ïåðâàÿ

Çàìåòêà àâòîðà:

Âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå ïîïûòêà îñïàðèâàòü àâòîðñòâî Ì-ðà Òîëêèåíà! Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü òîðæåñòâî ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ôô.íåò, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïîääåðæèâàåò ðóññêèé ÿçûê! Áûëî áû ãëóïî íå ïîïðîáîâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îïóáëèêîâàòü! ;)

Âî-âòîðûõ, ÷òîáû ñðàçó âñå ñòàëî ïîíÿòíåå: äåéñòâèå èñòîðèè ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, êîãäà Áðàòñòâî óõîäèò èç äîìà Ýëðîíäà.

Åñëè âàì ïîíðàâèëîñü, ìîæåòå îñòàâèòü îòêëèê. Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, íàäåþñü, êòî-íèáóäü ñìîæåò ýòî ïðî÷èòàòü!

Ñïàñèáî çà âíèìàíèå!

Çàïèñü ïåðâàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ôðîäî èç Øèðà.

Ëàäíî, ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áðåäîâàÿ èäåÿ. Íî ðàç óæ íàì ïðèäåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ (è ÷òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ýòî "íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ" ðàñòÿíåòñÿ íà ïàðó ëåò…) ïðîâåñòè âìåñòå, òî ÿ ïîäóìàë… ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü… â îáùåì, ÿ òóò ïîðàñêèíóë ìîçãàìè íà äîñóãå, è ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî áû âåñòè ñîâìåñòíûé äíåâíèê. Çâó÷èò áåçóìíî ãëóïî, à åùå ïàðó ñåêóíä íàçàä ýòî êàçàëîñü ñòîÿùåé çàäóìêîé. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ìíå âîîáùå ñòîèëî èçâîäèòü òàêóþ çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ êíèãó íà ïîäîáíóþ ÷åïóõó.

Ñìûñë â òîì, ÷òî êàæäûé äåíü êòî-òî ïèøåò â ýòîé êíèãå íåáîëüøóþ çàìåòêó îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà ýòîò äåíü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü òîò, êòî áóäåò ïèñàòü ñëåäóþùèì, ìîæåò ïðî÷èòàòü ïðåäûäóùèå çàïèñè. Ìîÿ çàïèñü ïîëó÷èëàñü äîâîëüíî çàïóòàííîé, íî - âû óæ ìåíÿ èçâèíèòå - ÿ íå ñïîñîáåí ìûñëèòü ÿñíåå ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî èçìàòûâàþùåãî ïåðåõîäà. Íå õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ æàëóþñü, îòíþäü íåò. Ïðîñòî õî÷åòñÿ çàðàíåå èçáåæàòü óïðåêîâ. Òàê ÷òî, ñ âàøåãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ, ÿ çàêàí÷èâàþ, ïîñêîëüêó ñåãîäíÿ íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Çàâòðà ÿ ïåðåäàì êíèãó Ëåãîëàñó, õîòÿ îí, íàâåðíîå, ïîñìååòñÿ íàä ýòîé èäååé. Íî îí æå ýëüô, è íèêîãäà íå ïîéìåøü, êîãäà îí áóäåò ñåðüåçíûì, à êîãäà - íåò. Îí ìîæåò áûòü è î÷åíü çàäóì÷èâûì, è ãðóñòíûì, à ìîæåò áûòü è ñîâñåì êàê ðåáåíîê, òîãäà îí ìîæåò ìåíÿ çàäðàçíèòü. Ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî ïèøó, ÷òîáû Ëåãîëàñ ïðî÷èòàë. Ìîæåò, îí ïåðåñòàíåò èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä Ïèïïèíîì, à òî òîò ñêîðî ñîâñåì óïàäåò äóõîì. È òàê îí óæå íàòåðïåëñÿ.

Çàïèñü âòîðàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ëåãîëàñ, ñûí âëàäûêè Òðàíäóèëà

Çðÿ Ôðîäî ñòàðàëñÿ. ß è òàê, êàæåòñÿ, ïûòàþñü íå îáèæàòü Ïåðåãðèíà, íî óæ åñëè îí âñå âðåìÿ õíû÷åò î òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî óñòàëè íîãè, è ÷òî ìû íå èäåì, à òàùèìñÿ, è ÷òî òàêèìè òåìïàìè ìû íèêóäà íå ïðèäåì, òî íå ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä íèì ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. Äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíî ÷èòàòü ïðî ñåáÿ òàêèå ïîòðÿñàþùèå âåùè êàê, íàïðèìåð "îí ìîæåò áûòü è ñîâñåì êàê ðåáåíîê" (Çàïèñü ïåðâàÿ îò ïðîøëîãî äíÿ) Ïðèäåòñÿ, îäíàêî, æåñòîêî îòîìñòèòü íàøåìó Õðàíèòåëþ. Ïîñêîëüêó ñëåäóþùèì, ê êîìó ïåðåéäåò êíèãà, ÿâëÿåòñÿ Ñýì, òî åìó áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ÷òî â÷åðà, âî âðåìÿ äåæóðñòâà Àðàãîðíà, Ôðîäî óøåë áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ è íèêîìó íå ñîîáùèë îá ýòîì (ëþáîïûòíî, ïî÷åìó Ôðîäî îá ýòîì íå óïîìÿíóë â ñâîåé çàìåòêå…). ß äóìàë åãî îñòàíîâèòü, íî Àðàãîðí óáåäèë ìåíÿ, ÷òî Õðàíèòåëþ õî÷åòñÿ ïîáûòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå, è ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, áóäòî ìû íå çàìåòèëè åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. Òåïåðü, äåéñòâóÿ "ñîâñåì êàê ðåáåíîê", ÿ âûäàì åãî òàéíó, è, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî Ñýì êàê ñëåäóåò îò÷èòàåò ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà.

Èäåì íà þã. Ìû ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå âñòðå÷àëè åùå íè îäíîãî ñåðüåçíîãî ïðîòèâíèêà. Äîâîëüíî õîëîäíî, è ÿ äàæå îïàñàþñü, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå èç íàøåãî îòðÿäà (íå áóäåì ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöàìè) ìîãóò ïðîäðîãíóòü è ñåðüåçíî çàáîëåòü.

Çàïèñü òðåòüÿ.

Àâòîð: Ïåðåãðèí Òóê èç Øèðà

Õî÷ó ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ÷òî ëåòîïèñåö (èëè íàçûâàéòå ýòî êàê õîòèòå) èç ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ âðÿä ëè. ß æ íå óìåþ òàê ñêëàäíî ïèñàòü, êàê, íàïðèìåð, Ôðîäî, èëè òîò æå Ëåãîëàñ. Íó äà íàñ÷åò Ëåãîëàñà äàæå è ñîìíåâàòüñÿ êàê-òî íåóäîáíî. Îí æå ýëüô, à ó íèõ ýòî â êðîâè. Âñå æå, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü íàïèñàòü êàê ìîæíî êðàñèâåå, à íå òàê, êàê ó ìåíÿ îáû÷íî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ñòîèò ìíå òîëüêî âçÿòü â ðóêó ïåðî.

ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Ëåãîëàñ îòäàë êíèæêó ìíå. Îí æå âðîäå Ñýìó åå ïåðåäàòü ñîáèðàëñÿ. ß òàê äóìàþ, åãî ñîâåñòü çàìó÷èëà (åñëè ó ýëüôîâ åñòü ñîâåñòü, îé ÷òî æå ýòî ÿ íàïèñàë, ÿ íå ýòî èìåë ââèäó!) è îí ðåøèë íå çàêëàäûâàòü Õðàíèòåëÿ. Òàê ÷òî íàø ñòàðèíà Ôðîäî ìîæåò ïîêà ñïàòü ñïîêîéíî, è íå ìåíåå ñïîêîéíî ãóëÿòü ãäå åìó âçäóìàåòñÿ. Åñëè êòî-òî ìîæåò ñïàòü èëè ãóëÿòü ñïîêîéíî, êîãäà âîêðóã òåáÿ áðîäèò âñÿêèé ñáðîä è ìðàçü. Òî åñòü, ìû íè÷åãî òàêîãî åùå íå âèäåëè, íî ÿ æå ÿñíî ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî Âðàã âîêðóã íàñ. À ýòî íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ òóò Âðàãà óïîìèíàþ? À òî, ìîæåò, â êíèæêå íåëüçÿ ïðî Âðàãà ïèñàòü, à ÿ, äóðåíü, óæå ñêîëüêî ðàç ñëîâî Âðàã íàïèñàë!

À ìîæåò, åãî âîâñå ñîâåñòü è íå ìó÷èëà (ýòî ÿ îïÿòü ïðî Ëåãîëàñà). Ìîæåò, îí ìíå íàçëî ýòî äàë ïðî÷èòàòü. Çíàë æå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðî÷èòàòü ïðîøëóþ çàïèñü, âîò è õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðî÷èòàë âñå, ÷òî îí îáî ìíå äóìàåò. ß íå õíûêàþ! È ïîä "íåêîòîðûìè èç íàøåãî îòðÿäà" (çàïèñü âòîðàÿ) îí ÿâíî ïîäðàçóìåâàåò ìåíÿ, íî ïóñòü íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, åñëè ÿ è õëþïàþ íîñîì, òî ýòî ïðîñòî ëåãêèé íàñìîðê. Íè÷åãî çàñëóæèâàþùåãî åãî äðàãîöåííîãî âíèìàíèÿ.

×òî-òî íàäî è ïðî ýòîò äåíü íàïèñàòü… äà íè÷åãî îïÿòü íå èçìåíèëîñü. Æàëü òîëüêî, ÷òî êîñòåð ðàçâîäèòü íåëüçÿ, à òî åäèì âñå õîëîäíîå, è ýòî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìåíÿ âîëíóåò áîëüøå âñåãî. Ìû ó Ýëðîíäà îòúåëèñü, íî íå äëÿ òîãî æå, ÷òîáû â ïåðâûå äíè ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â õîäÿ÷èå ùåïêè! Äà åùå è èäòè íàäî íî÷üþ. ß ïîêà â òåìíîòå åùå âèäåòü íå íàó÷èëñÿ, ýòî òàì Àðàãîðí èëè Ëåãîëàñ, íàâåðíîå, ìîãóò… íàäî èõ, ê ñëîâó, ñïðîñèòü. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü áîëüíî ãðîõíóëñÿ, è ðàñøèá êîëåíêó. Îíà è ñåé÷àñ áîëèò íåìíîãî, à åñëè åå ïîòðîãàòü, îíà íà÷èíàåò âîîáùå áîëåòü î÷åíü ïðîòèâíî, à êîãäà ÿ âñòàþ, îíà ñêðèïèò. Âîò óæàñ-òî. ß æå âñåõ îðêîâ ñâîèì ñêðèïîì ñîáåðó! Ìîæåò, ìåíÿ Àðàãîðí ïîíåñåò?

Çàïèñü ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Àâòîð: Àðàãîðí, ñûí Àðàõîðíà

È íå ðàññ÷èòûâàé, Ïåðåãðèí Òóê! ß óæ ñêîðåå Ãèìëè âçâàëþ íà ïëå÷î! È êîëåíêà òâîÿ â ïîðÿäêå, òû ïðîñòî ïåðåíåðâíè÷àë è íå âûñïàëñÿ, âîò è ìåðåùèòñÿ òåáå íåèçâåñòíî ÷òî.

Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü äîñòàòî÷íî äâóõ ñëîâ: êàê îáû÷íî. Âåòåð ëåäÿíîé, è äóåò ïîñòîÿííî. Ñåãîäíÿ ìû åùå íåìíîãî ïðèáëèçèëèñü ê Ãîðàì, íî äî íèõ âñå ðàâíî äàëåêî. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äëÿ õîááèòîâ ýòî î÷åíü äàëåêî. Íóæíîé òðîïû â ýòîé ïóñòûííîì êðàå íå íàéòè, òàê ÷òî èäåì, ïðèäåðæèâàÿñü íàïðàâëåíèÿ íà þã.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…


	2. ×àñòü Âòîðàÿ

Çàìåòêà àâòîðà:

Ñïàñèáî çà âàøè reviews! :)

Äà, ïðèÿòíî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî Russians are coming! Õå-õå, äðóçüÿ, ýòî òîëüêî íà÷àëî!

Ïîçâîëüòå âíåñòè ïðåäëîæåíèå: åñëè Âû çíàåòå ðóññêèå ñàéòû ñ èñòîðèÿìè, ïðåäëàãàéòå àäìèíàì ïîìåùàòü êîïèè èñòîðèé çäåñü. Ýòî ìåæäóíàðîäíàÿ, âñåìèðíî-èçâåñòíàÿ ñåòü ôàíôèêîâ, è ïðîñòî ïîçîð, ÷òî ðóññêèõ èñòîðèé çäåñü ìàëî… Íàäî ýòî èñïðàâëÿòü!

Çàïèñü ïÿòàÿ

Àâòîð: Ñýìèóñ Ãýìäæè èç Øèðà

Íó, Ñýì, ñêàçàë ÿ ñåáå, ðàç óæ Ïèïïèí ñìîã çäåñü ðàñïèñàòüñÿ êàê íàñòîÿùèé ïèñàòåëü, òî è òû íå ñðîáååøü. Âåäü ÿ ÷òî äóìàþ-òî: ýòî æå è íå ëåòîïèñü, à âðîäå êàê ðàçãîâîð âñåîáùèé. Âîò ìèñòåð Ôðîäî î÷åíü òî÷íî â íà÷àëå ñêàçàëè (ïåðâàÿ çàïèñü): îáùèé äíåâíèê. Òîëüêî êàê-òî ìíå íåóäîáíî òóò ïèñàòü, îñîáåííî êîãäà ïîäóìàþ, ÷òî ïîñëå ìåíÿ ýòî âñå åùå è ïåðå÷èòûâàòü áóäóò. Òîëüêî âû íå ïîäóìàéòå, áóäòî ÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïëîõîå èëè ïîçîðíîå äóìàþ, à ïðîñòî êàê-òî íåïðèâû÷íî âîò òàê âîò âñþ äóøó, è âäðóã íàèçíàíêó ïåðåä âñåìè. Ìû æå äî ýòîãî íå îñîáî îòêðîâåííè÷àëè, à ìèñòåð Ôðîäî, ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ, ýòó êíèãó äëÿ òîãî è íà÷àëè, ÷òîáû ìû âñå ïîîòêðûòåå ñòàëè êàê-òî, åñëè âû ïîíèìàåòå, î ÷åì ÿ.

À Ëåãîëàñ è ïðàâäà êàê ðåáåíîê ïîñòóïèë (âòîðàÿ çàïèñü), âû óæ ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòå. Íî âîò ÷åãî îí îò ìåíÿ õîòåë, ðàññêàçûâàÿ ïðî òî, êàê ñóäàðü Ôðîäî îòëó÷àëñÿ? Äà íå áóäó æå ÿ åãî êàçíèòü çà ýòî? Ëåãîëàñ ïðîñòî õîòåë, âèäíî, ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé, âðîäå áû ÿ ñëîâíî çà ìèñòåðîì Ôðîäî «êàê òåíü õîæó, è îáåðåãàþ îò âñåãî», êàê îí ñàì ñêàçàë ìíå íåäàâíî. ß æå ñëûøàë ïàðó äíåé íàçàä, êàê Ìåððè ñ Ïèïïèíîì øóòèëè íàä òåì æå. Íó à ÿ âîò ÷òî äóìàþ: ãîñïîäèí Ôðîäî åæåëè çàäóìàþòñÿ, îíè è ê ×åðíîìó Âëàñòåëèíó ïðÿìî â ëàïû çàéòè ìîãóò, íå òî ÷òî ê êàêèì-íèáóäü ïàðøèâûì îðêàì. Òàê ÷òî ÿ óæ ëó÷øå áóäó ñåé÷àñ îáåðåãàòü, ÷åì ïîòîì îïëàêèâàòü, è åñëè õîòèòå - ñìåéòåñü.

Çà ñèì êîí÷àþ ñâîþ çàïèñü, ïîòîìó êàê íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî îïÿòü íå ñëó÷èëîñü, à ïåðåïèñûâàòü ðàíåå ñêàçàííîå ÿ ñìûñëà íå âèæó.

Çàïèñü øåñòàÿ

Àâòîð: Áîðîìèð

Íèêàêèõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé. Èäåì íà þã. Âåòåð ñòèõ.

Çàïèñü ñåäüìàÿ

Àâòîð: Ìåðèàäîê Áðýíäèáàê èç Øèðà

Ïðåêëîíÿþñü ïåðåä ïîäîáíîé êðàòêîñòüþ, Áîðîìèð. Óâû, ïîòðåáíîñòè ê ñîêðàùåíèþ ôðàç äî äâóõ ñëîâ ÿ íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, òàê ÷òî ìîÿ çàïèñü áóäåò íåñêîëüêî äëèíüøå. Òî åñòü äëèííåå.

Åñëè ìíå áóäåò ïîçâîëåíî âûðàçèòü ñâîè ìûñëè (à êòî ìíå ñìîæåò çàïðåòèòü, åñëè äî ýòîãî âñå òîëüêî ýòèì è çàíèìàëèñü, äàðîì ÷òî ïîëîæåíî ïî-õîðîøåìó-òî ïîõîä îïèñûâàòü?), òî Áîðîìèð òàê è îñòàëñÿ íàì íåìíîãî ÷óæèì. Òî åñòü îí íà íàñ ñìîòðèò êàê áû ñâûñîêà, à ìåíÿ, íå çíàþ êàê äðóãèõ, ýòî çàäåâàåò. Ïóñòü ìû è ñìîòðèìñÿ êàê äåòè ðÿäîì ñ íèì, íî ñóäèòü íàñ ïî âíåøíåìó âèäó - ïîñëåäíåå äåëî. À îí óïîðíî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ âåðèòü, ÷òî "ïîëóðîñëèêè" ñïîñîáíû ïðèíîñèòü êàêóþ-òî ïîëüçó êðîìå êàê òàùèòü íà ñïèíàõ êðîõîòíûå (ïî åãî ìíåíèþ!) ìåøêè äà îõàòü è àõàòü. Äàæå Ëåãîëàñ ñ Àðàãîðíîì, õîòü è ïîäñìåèâàþòñÿ íàä íàìè, íî ýòî â îñíîâíîì íàä Ïèïïèíîì, äà è òî êàê-òî ïî-äîáðîìó, à îí ïðÿìî êàê ëåäÿíîé. Îõ è íå äîâåðÿþ æå ÿ åìó.

Óðà, ñåãîäíÿ ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî, õîòÿ âåòåð ñåâåðíûé. Ïðàâäà, îò ñîëíöà òåïåðü ìàëî òîëêó, òîëüêî ñïàòü ìåøàåò, íî, âî-ïåðâûõ, êîãäà ñ íîã âàëèøüñÿ, òåáå íè÷òî íå ïîìåõà, à, âî-âòîðûõ, âñå êàê-òî ðàäîñòíåå! Êîëåíêà Ïèïïèíà íàñ óæå âñåõ çàìó÷èëà. Îíà ìíå ñêîðî ñíèòüñÿ áóäåò, ÷åñòíî. Âñåãî-òî ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ íà êàìíå, à øóìó ñêîëüêî! Âîí Ôðîäî â÷åðà îòñòàë êîãäà, âîîáùå óïàë òàê, ÷òî ðóêó ëåâóþ íå ÷óâñòâóåò äî ñèõ ïîð, è íè÷åãî íèêîìó íå ñêàçàë, è íå æàëîâàëñÿ. À òóò ñêîëüêî øóìó! Âñå-òàêè äåòè â ïîõîäå - ïîñëåäíåå äåëî, ýòî ÿ óæå óñâîèë. Ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó Ýëðîíä åãî ïóñêàòü íå õîòåë.

(Ïèïïèí, íè ñëîâà ïðî òî, ÷òî òû óæå íå ðåáåíîê)

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…


	3. ×àñòü Òðåòüÿ

Çàïèñü âîñüìàÿ

Àâòîð: Ãýíäàëüô Ñåðûé

Ïðèäåòñÿ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ Ìåðèàäîêîì, Ïèïïèí èíîãäà ÷åðåñ÷óð ñãóùàåò êðàñêè. Çàòî âûÿâèëàñü íåñîìíåííàÿ ïîëüçà îò ýòîé êíèãè: âñåãî çà ïÿòü ìèíóò ÿ âûÿñíèë ñòîëüêî çàíèìàòåëüíîé èíôîðìàöèè, ñêîëüêî áû è çà íåäåëþ íå âûïûòàë èç ÷ëåíîâ Áðàòñòâà ïîä ñòðàõîì ñìåðòíîé êàçíè. Íàïðèìåð, ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî Ôðîäî ðàçãóëèâàåò â îäèíî÷åñòâå ïî ãîðàì, è ÷òî îí ïîâðåäèë ðóêó, à ìíå íå ñêàçàë. Ñåé÷àñ æå ñäåëàþ åìó âûãîâîð çà ïîäîáíóþ áåçàëàáåðíîñòü. Íå âðåìÿ äëÿ ãåðîéñòâà, à åãî ïîñòóïêè âûãëÿäÿò òåì áîëåå íåóìåñòíûìè, ÷òî îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ Õðàíèòåëåì.

Ñêîðî íàì äîëæíû ñòàòü âèäíû òðè ïèêà íà ãîðèçîíòå. È ÷åì ýòî ñêîðåå ñëó÷èòñÿ, òåì ëó÷øå. 

Çàïèñü äåâÿòàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ôðîäî Áýããèíñ èç Øèðà

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Óæå ÷åðåç íåäåëþ ïîñëå ïåðâîé çàïèñè â êíèãå ÿ âûñëóøàë ñåìü óïðåêîâ. Ñïàñèáî Ëåãîëàñó è Ìåðèàäîêó, çà ìîè "ñâîåâîëüíûå îòëó÷êè" ìåíÿ îò÷èòàëè âñå, íà÷èíàÿ îò Ïèïïèíà è çàêàí÷èâàÿ Áîðîìèðîì.

Íàäåæäû Ãýíäàëüôà îïðàâäàëèñü. Äàëåêî íà þãå ìû ñåãîäíÿ óâèäåëè òó ñàìóþ ãîðíóþ ñòðàíó, ïðî êîòîðóþ îí óïîìèíàë. È òðè âåðøèíû òîæå âèäíû. À ñàìàÿ áëèçêàÿ, çàñíåæåííàÿ è î÷åíü âûñîêàÿ, ïîõîæà íà äðàêîíèé çóá.

Âïðåäü ïîîñòåðåãóñü äåëàòü çàìå÷àíèÿ Ëåãîëàñó.

Ñýì, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîëüùåí, íî ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ óæå äàâíî âçðîñëûé. Íå ïîäóìàé, ÷òî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü îò òâîåé çàáîòû, íåò, ÿ ê íåé óæå êàê-òî äàæå ïðèâûê. Êî âñåìó õîðîøåìó áûñòðî ïðèâûêàåøü. Íî ìíå íå õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû òû çàìûêàëñÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ìåíÿ íàäî ïîñòîÿííî çàùèùàòü. Ýòî íå òàê.

Çàïèñü äåñÿòàÿ

Àâòîð: Ãèìëè, ñûí Ãëîèíà

Ïîñêîëüêó ÿ ïðåáûâàþ â ïðåêðàñíîì íàñòðîåíèè (Ôðîäî óæå óïîìÿíóë, ÷òî ìû âûøëè ê òðåì âåëèêèì ãîðàì: Áàðàíçèíáàð, Çèðàê Çèãèëü è Áóíäóøàòóð. È íàäåþñü, ìîè ñïóòíèêè íàêîíåö-òî âûó÷àò ýòè ïðîñòûå íàçâàíèÿ, ðàç óæ ÿ äàæå çàïèñàë èõ äëÿ ïðîñòîòû), ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ íàïèñàòü ïàðó ñòðî÷åê äëÿ ýòîé êíèãè. Íó, ÿ íå ìîã íå ïåðå÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî îíè òóò ïèñàëè äî ìåíÿ. Âîò óæ ãäå ÿ õîõîòàë âî âåñü ãîëîñ, êàæåòñÿ, âñå çâåðüå ðàçáåæàëîñü îò ìîåãî õîõîòà. Íî åñëè âû ñîáèðàåòåñü òóò ñåðüåçíî îáùèé äíåâíèê âåñòè, òî õîòÿ áû ïîðÿäîê î÷åðåäè óñòàíîâèëè, à òî âîí Ôðîäî óæå äâà ðàçà òóò ðîñïèñè îñòàâëÿë, à ãíîìà ñòîðîíîé îáîøëè. Õîòÿ, åæåëè Õðàíèòåëþ è ïîëîæåíî áîëüøå âñåãî òóò ïèñàòü, òî ÿ ìîë÷ó.

Âîò óæ ãäå ñìåõ: ñíà÷àëà Ñýì ïèøåò, ÷òî îí ëó÷øå áóäåò ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà ìàñòåðîì Ôðîäî, ïîòîì Ìåððè ïèøåò, ÷òî Ôðîäî ÷óòü ðóêó íå ñëîìàë è íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, à ïîòîì Ôðîäî ïèøåò, ÷òî åãî íå íàäî çàùèùàòü, è ÷òî îí óæå âçðîñëûé. Íó ïðÿìî äåòè. Äà êàê æå ýòî, èíòåðåñíî, Ñýì íå äîëæåí ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà çàùèùàòü, êîëè òîò òàê è íîðîâèò ñáåæàòü, èëè ïîëîìàòü ñåáå ÷åãî-íèáóäü? Î÷åíü äàæå è õîðîøî îí äåëàåò, ÷òî çà Ôðîäî ñëåäèò. Òîëüêî ïóñòü ïîëó÷øå ñëåäèò.

Ñåãîäíÿ ðàçâåëè êîñòåð, äëÿ ýòîãî ñïåöèàëüíî íàøëè ëîùèíêó ïîãëóáæå. Âïåðåäè åùå öåëûé äåíü îòäûõà, ìîæíî íèêóäà íå òîðîïèòüñÿ. Êíèãó îòäàì Áîðîìèðó.

Çàïèñü îäèííàäöàòàÿ

Àâòîð: Áîðîìèð

Åñëè âû ñîáèðàåòåñü çäåñü ïèñüìà äðóã äðóãó ïèñàòü, òî âûðâèòå ëèñòû è ïîñûëàéòå èõ ëè÷íî. ß ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ñëîâíî ìåíÿ ðàññìàòðèâàþò, íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê âû ìîæåòå âñå íàïîêàç âûñòàâëÿòü. 

Àðàãîðí îïÿòü ÷åãî-òî äîëãî âûñëóøèâàë, ïîòîì ñêàçàë, ÷òî åìó íåïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó âîêðóã òàê òèõî è íåò íè äóøè. Ïî-ìîåìó, òàê ýòî ìû âñåõ ðàñïóãàëè, îñîáåííî Ïèïïèí â åãî âå÷íûì ùåáåòàíèåì äà Ãèìëè, êîòîðûé â÷åðà õîõîòàë, ñëîâíî óìàëèøåííûé è âûãëÿäåë â òî÷íîñòè ïî èäèîòñêè.

Ìåðèàäîê, òâîå íåäîâåðèå âçàèìíî.


	4. ×àñòü ×åòâåðòàÿ

Çàïèñü äâåíàäöàòàÿ

Àâòîð: Ëåãîëàñ èç Ëèõîëåñüÿ

Èíòåðåñíàÿ ó íàñ ëåòîïèñü ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ïðî ñîáûòèÿ âîêðóã ïî÷òè íå ïèøåì, à âîò íà âñÿêóþ ÷óøü âðîäå âûÿñíåíèÿ ëè÷íûõ îòíîøåíèé ñòðàíèöû èçâîäèì. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ, ìåíÿ ýòî çàáàâëÿåò, õîòÿ ïèøåì ìû óæå äàæå íå ðàç â äåíü, à êîãäà â ãîëîâó ïðèäåò.

Ôðîäî, íó ÿ æå óæå èçâèíÿëñÿ, ìîæåò, õâàòèò íà ìåíÿ äóòüñÿ? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ è íå ìåñòî. Íå çíàþ, çà÷åì ÿ ýòî íàïèñàë òîãäà, íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ! Âñå äîâîëüíû, èëè Áðàòñòâî äðóæíî îáúÿâèëî ìåíÿ èçãîåì è áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü èãíîðèðîâàòü?!

×òî çà äåíü ñåãîäíÿ, âî èìÿ Ýëáåðåò…ß óæå íå ñîîáðàæàþ, ÷òî ïèøó. Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âñåõ ïîçäðàâèòü: ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ïîëîí ñîáûòèÿìè, äîæäàëèñü, íàêîíåö-òî. À òî âñå íûëè, ÷òî "íè÷åãî íîâîãî", "êàê îáû÷íî". Äîïðîñèëèñü íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó. Ñåãîäíÿ íàä íàìè òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîíåñëàñü ñòàÿ êðåáàéí, êàê âûðàçèëñÿ Ñýìèóñ - çäîðîâåííûõ âîðîí. Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíè ïðîíåñëèñü ìèìî è íàñ íå çàìåòèëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû ðàçëîæèëèñü â ýòîé ëîùèíå êàê íà ïèêíèêå. ß, ñàìî ñîáîé, ïðåáûâàë â ðàçäóìüÿõ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê êàìíÿì è ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá Ýëüôàõ Ýðåãèîíà, êîãäà ñòàÿ ýòèõ ñóùåñòâ ïðîëåòàëà íàä íàøèìè ãîëîâàìè, íî áîëüøèíñòâî ÷ëåíîâ Áðàòñòâà ñïàëè, òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ Ïåðåãðèí óæå çàáûë î ñâîåì êîëåíå è ïðèñòàåò ê Ñýìèóñó ñ òðåáîâàíèÿìè ðàññêàçàòü âñå â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ. Äëÿ ìåíÿ, ïðàâäà, îñòàåòñÿ òàéíîé êàê ìîæíî áûëî ñïàòü, êîãäà íàä òîáîé ïîäíèìàåòñÿ òàêîé æóòêèé ïåðåïîëîõ. Ìåðòâûé áû ïðîñíóëñÿ, íî ê ìîèì ñïóòíèêàì ýòî ÿâíî íå îòíîñèòñÿ. Ñàìîå óæàñíîå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ äàæå íå â òîì, ÷òî ìû óæå êîòîðûé ÷àñ ñèäèì â ýòîé "ëîùèíêå", äîæèäàÿñü ñïàñèòåëüíîé òåìíîòû, à â ïðè÷èòàíèÿõ Ìåððè è Ïèïïèíà ïî ïîâîäó îòìåíû êîñòðà è, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, ãîðÿ÷åãî óæèíà. ß òàê áîëüøå íå ìîãó, ïîéäó ïðîãóëÿþñü.

Áîëüøå ñåãîäíÿ íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü (íàäî æå áûëî ïîääåðæàòü ýòó ãëóïóþ òðàäèöèþ çàêàí÷èâàòü ñâîþ çàïèñü ÷åì-íèáóäü â òàêîì äóõå)

Çàïèñü òðèíàäöàòàÿ

Àâòîð: Ïèïïèí

Íåò, íó îí ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî ñäåëàë! Îí ñïåöèàëüíî ìíå îòäàë êíèæêó! ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ïðîòèâ, ÷òî Ëåãîëàñ òàê îòêðîâåííî îáî ìíå òóò ïèøåò, íî ïðèëè÷èÿ-òî ñîáëþäàòü íàäî! È âîîáùå, åñëè âàñ âñåõ ÷åì-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò ìîÿ êîëåíêà, òî ýòî ìîÿ êîëåíêà, è âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî òàê íåðâíè÷àòü. Ïîäóìàåøü, ìîëîäîé õîááèò, ó êîòîðîãî âñÿ æèçíü âïåðåäè, ìîã íàâñåãäà îñòàòüñÿ õðîìûì, âàì, êîíå÷íî, âñå ðàâíî! Ïîäóìàåøü, îí óæå èñòîùàë êàê ÿ íå çíàþ ÷òî! Âàì è íà ýòî íàïëåâàòü! Íî åñëè âû ñîáèðàåòåñü èçäåâàòüñÿ íàäî âñåì, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ èëè ãîâîðþ - ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü ñ âàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü è îáúÿâëÿþ çàáàñòîâêó. Âîò âàì.

Àõ äà, ÿ òàê ðàçíåðâíè÷àëñÿ, ÷òî çàáûë ðàññêàçàòü. Âîðîíû-òî âîçâðàùàëèñü. Ïîñìîòðåë ÿ íà íèõ. Íó è íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, çäîðîâûå òàêèå, òâàðè. Íî èç-çà ñòàè âîðîí ëèøàòüñÿ óæèíà - ýòî, ïî-ìîåìó, ãëóïîñòü. Â îáùåì, îíè âñå ïàðèëè íàä íàìè, ïàðèëè, íàäåÿëèñü âûãëÿäåòü. Íî òîëüêî ìû õèòðåå - ìû äîæäàëèñü ïîêà îíè óëåòåëè è âå÷åðîì, â òåìíîòå ïîòîïàëè ê ýòîìó Áàðàíçèíáàðó (õîðîøî, ÷òî Ãèìëè ýòè æóòêèå íàçâàíèÿ çàïèñàë, ÿ áû íè â æèçíü èõ íå âñïîìíèë!) À óòðîì îïÿòü ñòàëî õîëîäíî. Ýòî ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íå ðàäóåò.

À áîëüøå ñåãîäíÿ íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü (ýòî ÿ íàçëî Ëåãîëàñó, òàê ñêàçàòü)

Çàïèñü ÷åòûðíàäöàòàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ìåðèàäîê, ñûí Ñàðàäîêà, âíóê Ðîðèìàêà, ïðàâíóê Ãîðáàäîêà, ïðà-ïðàâíóê Ìàðìàäîêà è òàê äàëåå

À òî âû äóìàëè ýòî òîëüêî Àðàãîðí ïðî ñåáÿ ìîæåò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ñûí Àðàõîðíà, íàñëåäíèê Èñèëäóðà è ò.ä. Äà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, äàéòå ìíå êíèãó ïîáîëüøå è ÿ ðàñïèøó âàì âñþ ñâîþ ãåíåàëîãèþ äî ïåðâîãî Áðýíäèáàêà!

Íî ýòî, âîîáùå-òî, ÿ îò ñêóêè. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, Áîðîìèðà çàöåïèëà ìîÿ çàïèñü, âîí ñðàçó êàê ðàñïèñàëñÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ñ ÷åãî ýòî åìó ìíå íå äîâåðÿòü, åñëè ÿ íå ñòîðîíþñü îñòàëüíûõ, íå îòìàë÷èâàþñü, êîãäà ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàþò î ñàìûõ îáû÷íûõ âåùàõ, è íå ãðóáëþ, åñëè ÷òî íå ïî ìíå. Âîò óæ çàãàäêà. Íó äà ëàäíî, â ïðèíöèïå, åãî ìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Ïîïàñòü â îáùåñòâî, ãäå âñå òàêèå óìíûå - âîí Ïèïïèíó òîæå íå ïî ñåáå. Îí äàæå çàáûë âûâåñòè â ïðîøëîé çàïèñè "Ïåðåãðèí Òóê èç Øèðà" è äîáàâèòü ïàðó çàêîðþ÷åê, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ñ ãîðäîñòüþ âñåì ïîêàçûâàòü, à îãðàíè÷èëñÿ ïðîñòûì "Ïèïïèí", ÷òî ïîêàçàòåëüíî. Âñå-òàêè ìîëîäåö Ôðîäî ó íàñ. Âîí êàê ïîìîã Ïåðåãðèíó, êîòîðûé, êàê îí áîÿëñÿ (çàïèñü ïåðâàÿ) ñêîðî ñîâñåì óïàäåò äóõîì. Ñïàñèáî äíåâíèêó, Ôðîäî Áýããèíñ, Ïèï óæå íå ïàäàåò äóõîì, îí íà ãðàíè íåðâíîãî ñðûâà. Òû íèêîãäà íå õîòåë ïîéòè â ëåêàðè?

Íó è ñàìî ñîáîé - íè÷åãî íîâîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ê ýòîìó êðîâàâîìó Êàðàäðàñó èäåì óæå âòîðóþ íî÷ü. ×óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñëåãêà ðàçáèòûì, íî íå ñòîèò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ (ÿ çíàþ, âû áû íî÷üþ ñïàòü íå ñìîãëè îò áåñïîêîéñòâà, åñëè áû ÿ ýòîãî íå ñêàçàë)

Ïåðåãðèí, "ïàðèòü" - íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå îïðåäåëåíèå ß áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòè âîðîíû íåñëèñü, ãàëäåëè, ëåòåëè, ì÷àëèñü, øïèîíèëè, íî òîëüêî íå "ïàðèëè"!

To be continued


	5. ×àñòü Ïÿòàÿ

Çàìåòêà àâòîðà: Â ñâÿçè ñ îòñóòñòâèåì òàêîãî çíàêà êàê [êëÿêñà] è [íåðàçáîð÷èâî], ïðèäåòñÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ çíàêîì [-]. Ãäå è êîãäà - Âû ñàìè äîãàäàåòåñü… :)

Çàïèñü ïÿòíàäöàòàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ôðîäî, ñûí Äðîãî

Íó ÿ æå çíàë, ÷òî ýòà äóðàöêàÿ èäåÿ! Ñèÿ çàïèñü áóäåò ÿâëÿòüñÿ ïîñëåäíåé â êíèãå, ïîñêîëüêó íà ïðèâàëå ÿ îò íåå èçáàâëþñü. Õâàòèò óæå è òîãî, ÷òî Ïèïïèí äàæå ñìîòðåòü íà Ëåãîëàñà ñïîêîéíî íå ìîæåò, à Áîðîìèð è Ìåððè ãîòîâû òèõî äðóã äðóãà ïðèäóøèòü, åñëè íèêòî íå óâèäèò.

Çàïèñü øåñòíàäöàòàÿ.

Àâòîð: Ãýíäàëüô Ñåðûé

Ñåãîäíÿ âî âðåìÿ íàøåãî îòäûõà ÿ çàñòàë Ôðîäî çà óäèâèòåëüíåéøèì çàíÿòèåì: îí ïûòàëñÿ òàéêîì çàêîïàòü êíèãó ïîä áëèæàéøèì êóñòîì. Íà ìîé âîïðîñ - ÷òî ýòî îí äåëàåò - îí îòâå÷àòü îòêàçàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì ïîïûòàëñÿ íåçàìåòíî "çàáûòü" êíèãó íà ìåñòå íàøåãî ïðèâàëà, ÷åì ìåíÿ âåñüìà âñòðåâîæèë. Âûðûâàòü íàø âñåîáùèé äíåâíèê ó íåãî ïðèøëîñü ÷óòü ëè íå ñèëîé. Îäíàêî, òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ ïåðå÷èòàë ïðåäûäóùèå çàïèñè, ìíå ìíîãîå ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî.

Äíåâíèê ñûãðàë çëóþ øóòêó ïðåæäå âñåãî ñ ñàìèì Õðàíèòåëåì: îí òåïåðü ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ â îòâåòå çà ëþáóþ ïåðåïàëêó, âîçíèêøóþ ìåæäó ÷ëåíàìè Áðàòñòâà. Ôðîäî, ìèëûé òû ìîé õîááèò, ýòî íå òàê. Ïðîñòî áîëüøèíñòâî íàøèõ ñïóòíèêîâ åùå íå äîñòàòî÷íî äîâåðÿþò äðóã äðóãó, à íåêîòîðûå òàê è âîâñå ñòàíîâÿòñÿ æåðòâàìè ñîáñòâåííîãî ýãîèçìà. Íå âèíè ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷åìó ñóæäåíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, è âñ¸ óëàäèòñÿ. Ìû âñå î÷åíü ðàçíûå è íåëåãêî ïðèâûêàåì äðóã ê äðóãó. Êàê òîëüêî íà íàøó ãîëîâó îáðóøèòñÿ ïàðî÷êà íàñòîÿùèõ îïàñíûõ ïåðåäåëîê, âñå óñïîêîÿòñÿ. Âîò óâèäèøü.

Ç-ïèñü ñå-àäöàòàÿ.

Àâòîð- Ñýì Ãýì-æè èç -èðà

Âåç-ò êàê îáû÷í- Ïèøó íà êîëåí- âîçëå êîñòðà ñ òðóäîì áóêâû ðàçáèðàþ- Êàê áû êíèã- íå ïîäïàëèòü. Ïðîñòî -àäî áûëî çàïèñàòü ìûñëè ï-à îíè íå èñ÷åçëè íî îò ýòî-î ñíåãîïà-à â ãîëîâå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïóñòî. ×åðíèëà ïðèøëîñü ðàñòàï-èâàòü îíè çàìåðçëè. À òåïåðü îò ñíå-à ðàñïëûâàþòñÿ êëÿê-ìè. Áîþñü ÷òî äàæå ìíå ýò- íå ïðî÷èòà- ïîòîì.

Ïèï-èí ñîãëàñèë- íàä êíèã- ïîäåðæàòü ñâîé ïëàù ÷òî-û åå íå òàê íàìî÷èëî íî ïîìîù-èê èç íåãî óæàñ-é- Åñëè íå ïð-êðàòèò åðçàòü âñ- êíèãà ïðîìîêíåò íàñêâîçü! Âðîäå áû îíè ñ Ëåã-àñîì îáðà-óìèëèñü. Äàæå ðàçãî-àðèâàò- íà÷àëè. Ïèïïèí â -áùåì íå çëîïàìÿòíûé à Ëåãîëàñ ñåé÷-ñ ñòàë ñåðüåç-åé. Ìåð-è òîæå äðó-åëþáíûé ê Á-ðîìèðó íî òîò ÷òî-òî íå ãî-èò æåëàíèåì ìèðèòüñÿ- Âñå Ïèï óæå ÷-òü íå ïëà÷åò ìíå åãî æàë-î. Ïîò-ì äîïèøó åñëè ìû ïåðåé-åì ÷åðåç ýòîò Êàð-äðàñ ÷òîá åìó ïóñòî áûë-

Íó âîò. Ïðîøëàÿ ñòðàíèöà âûãëÿäèò óæàñíî. Êàê áóäòî ÿ åå â âîäó îêóíóë, íå ñêàçàòü ÷åãî ïîõóæå. Íàäåþñü, ýòî íå î÷åíü ñòðàøíîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå, ÷òî ÿ â òàêóþ ïîãîäó ðåøèë íàïèñàòü ïàðó ñëîâ? Äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷åãî ýòî ìíå â ãîëîâó âçáðåëî. Äóðåíü òû, Ñýì, è ãîëîâà òâîÿ äóðüÿ.

Âðîäå ñ ãîðåì ïîïîëàì ýòó íî÷êó ìû ïåðåæèëè. Ðàäîñòíîãî ìàëî - ðåøèëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Òîëüêî ñíåãó íàìåëî - êàê â êîìíàòå áåëîé ñèäèøü, à ñòåíû èç ñíåãà. Æóòêî ýòî, äà è íåáî òàêîå ñåðîå, ïî÷òè òÿæåëîå. Êàæåòñÿ, òàê è ðóõíåò òåáå íà ãîëîâó. Àðàãîðí ñ Áîðîìèðîì îòïðàâèëèñü ïðîðûâàòü äîðîãó â ñóãðîáàõ, à Ëåãîëàñ çà íèìè ïîâåðõó ïîáåæàë. Âîò ãäå ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî ýëüôîì íå óðîäèëñÿ: ëåãêèé îí, êàê ïóøèíêà, âèäàòü, ðàç ïîä íèì äàæå ñóãðîáû íå ïðèìèíàþòñÿ îñîáî. Âîò è áåãàåò ïî ñíåãó, êàê íå êàæäûé ïî òâåðäîé çåìëå òîïàåò. Íî îíè âñå óøëè óæå äàâíî, à ìû ñèäèì è æäåì, ýòàê è íîâîãî áóðàíà äîæäàòüñÿ ìîæíî - îáëàêà óæå âîîáùå íàä ãîëîâîé ïëûâóò, ðóêó ïðîòÿíè - äîòÿíåøüñÿ.

Áîðîìèð, ÿ òàê ñ÷èòàþ, ïðîñòî ãîðäûé î÷åíü. À òóò è Ìåððè íàä íèì èçäåâàåòñÿ, è â ïîõîä êàêîé-òî áåññìûñëåííûé åãî âòÿíóëè - âîò îí è îòìàë÷èâàåòñÿ. Íå çíàþ, ÿ áû íà åãî ìåñòå, íàâåðíîå, òàê æå ñåáÿ âåë. Íî ÿ âñå æå äóìàþ, íå çíàþ êàê âû, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì äðóã äðóãó äîâåðÿòü, íå ïîñëàë áû Ýëðîíä ïåðâîãî âñòðå÷íîãî îõðàíÿòü Õðàíèòåëÿ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ õîòü è îñòåðåãàþñü, õîòü ìíå ýòî âñå è íå íðàâèòñÿ, íî ñ Ìåððè ÿ íå ñîãëàñåí (çàïèñü ñåäüìàÿ)

À âîò è Ëåãîëàñ âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. Êîí÷àþ íà ýòîì ñâîþ çàïèñü, åæåëè îòñþäà âûáåðåìñÿ - ÿ êíèãó Áîðîìèðó îòäàì, ïóñòü îí äàëüøå ïèøåò.

To be continued


	6. ×àñòü Øåñòàÿ

Çàïèñü âîñåìíàäöàòàÿ

Àâòîð: Áîðîìèð

ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñïðîñèòü: ÿ ÎÁßÇÀÍ ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèå â ýòîé, êàê ñïðàâåäëèâî çàìåòèë íàø Õðàíèòåëü â ïåðâîé çàïèñè, "áðåäîâîé" çàòåå? Åñëè íåò, òî ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âîçáëàãîäàðèòü áîãîâ. Åñëè äà, òî ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü òåõ, êîìó íå÷åãî äåëàòü: ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå ñîáèðàþñü è äàëüøå ïåðåëèâàòü âîäó èç îäíîãî êóâøèíà â äðóãîé - ýòî áåññìûñëåííî.

Ìåðèàäîê, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü îòâå÷àòü íà òâîè âûçûâàþùèå çàïèñè. Äóìàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü.

Ñýì, ÿ áåçóìíî ïîëüùåí, ÷òî òû ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ äîñòîéíûì ñâîåãî äîâåðèÿ (çà ÷òî ìíå òàêàÿ ÷åñòü?) Âîçìîæíî, òû óáåäèøü â ýòîì è âñåõ îñòàëüíûì, à îñîáåííî - Ôðîäî? Ïëåâàòü íà Ìåðèàäîêà, åìó ïðîñòî äåëàòü íå÷åãî, íî Õðàíèòåëü ÿâíî ïîäîçðåâàåò ìåíÿ â ÷åì-òî. Â ÷åì - äëÿ ìåíÿ çàãàäêà. 

Çàïèñü äåâÿòíàäöàòàÿ

Àâòîð: Ìåðèàäîê Áðýíäèñêîê èç Øèðà

Îé, âû ïîñìîòðèòå íà íåãî! Îí íå çíàåò, â ÷åì åãî ìîæíî ïîäîçðåâàòü! Íàèâíîñòü ïÿòèëåòíåãî õîááèòåíêà! Òî, ÷òî îí íà Ôðîäî ñìîòðèò êàê íà ðåäêîå æèâîòíîå ñ öåííîé øêóðîé - ýòî íîðìàëüíî. Òî, ÷òî åãî êëåøíè óæå ñêîðî ñàìè ñîáîé çà Íèì ïîòÿíóòüñÿ - ýòî òîæå íè÷åãî. È ýòîò áåçóìíûé áëåñê â ãëàçàõ, è âå÷íîå íåäîâîëüñòâî, è ïîñòîÿííûå ïîïûòêè îñòàòüñÿ ñ Õðàíèòåëåì íàåäèíå, êîãäà íèêòî íå âèäèò - ýòî íå äàåò ïîâîäà äëÿ ïîäîçðåíèé! À ÷òî, âñå ñåáÿ òàê âåäóò! Âîí Ñýì òîëüêî î òîì è äóìàåò, êàê áû ïðèñòóêíóòü õîçÿèíà çà êàêèì-íèáóäü êóñòèêîì, äà è ñìûòüñÿ íåâèäèìêîé. Àðàãîðí â÷åðà âî ñíå áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò ìèðîâîãî ãîñïîäñòâà. À ÿ, ïðèçíàþñü, óæå äàâíî ìå÷òàþ çàâåñòè ñåáå íîâûé çàìîê, æåëàòåëüíî ÷åðíîãî öâåòà, ãäå-íèáóäü íà âîñòîêå, òàì ïðåêðàñíûå ïåéçàæè. Òàê ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, â ÷åì åãî ìîæíî ïîäîçðåâàòü? Ôðîäî, èäè èçâèíèñü ïåðåä äÿäåé, à òî îí ðàñïëà÷åòñÿ.

Âîîáùå-òî, ó Ôðîäî íàâåðíîå, óäàð áóäåò, êîãäà îí óâèäèò, äî ÷åãî ÿ òóò äîïèñàëñÿ. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íåìíîãî ïåðåáîðùèë, íî ÿ óñòàë äî ñìåðòè, äà è íåðâû íå òîëüêî ó Ïèïïèíà ñäàþò. Ýòîò Êàðàäðàñ êîãî óãîäíî äîêîíàë áû. Õîëîä ïðîñòî âîë÷èé, êàê ìû åùå æèâû îñòàëèñü - íå ïîíèìàþ. Íó, Ëåãîëàñó âñå ðàâíî, åìó ÷òî ìîðîç, ÷òî çíîé, ëèøü áû âîññîåäèíèòüñÿ ñ ïðèðîäîé è ïîðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ áóëûæíèêàìè. Àðàãîðíó ñ Áîðîìèðîì òîæå ëþáîå áîëîòî ïî êîëåíî - îíè áîëüøèå, ñèëüíûå, âûíîñëèâûå, è ò.ä. è ò.ï. Ïðî Ãýíäàëüôà è ãîâîðèòü íå ñòîèò, îí â ñàìóþ Ðîêîâóþ Ãîðó çàëåçåò è áóäåò óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî òàì ïðîõëàäíî. Ãèìëè æàëîâàòüñÿ íå ïðèâûê, óâàæàþ. À ìû, ÷åòûðå ïðåçðåííûõ ïîëóðîñëèêà, è ñíåãà-òî íèêîãäà íå âèäåëè! À òóò è ñíåã, è áóðàí, è ëàâèíû, è êàìíåïàäû - âñå ñîðîê ÷åòûðå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ! Õîðîøåíüêîãî ïîíåìíîæêó! Òàê ÷òî ÿ äàæå ðàä, ÷òî ìû îò ýòîãî Êàðàäðàñà óäàëÿåìñÿ.

Âîò ÷òî ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ - òàê ýòî ÷óäî-íàïèòîê Ãýíäàëüôà. Ìèðóâîð, êàæåòñÿ. Ïðîñòî âîëøåáíàÿ âåùü. Åñëè áû Ýëüôû îðãàíèçîâàëè òîðãîâûé ïóòü â Øèð, ÿ áû òî÷íî êóïèë ïàðó áî÷åê ýòîãî ìèðóâîðà… Áëàãîäàòü - óñòàíåøü çà äåíü, õëåáíåøü ïîëêðóæå÷êè, è âïåðåä! Íî ýòî òîæå ê äåëó íå îòíîñèòñÿ.

Íî÷üþ, êàê çàÿâèë Ãýíäàëüô, ìû áóäåì îòäûõàòü. Âîò è îòëè÷íî. Ñåé÷àñ íàìå÷àåòñÿ Áîëüøîé ðàçãîâîð ïî ïîâîäó âûáîðà äàëüíåéøåãî ïóòè, òàê ÷òî ÿ çàêàí÷èâàþ. Êíèãó ÿ, êñòàòè, ñòàùèë ó Àðàãîðíà, à òî ëåæèò îíà ó íåãî, ëåæèò, à îí è íå ïèøåò íè÷åãî… íî ñåé÷àñ âåðíó.

Çàïèñü äâàäöàòàÿ.

Àâòîð: Àðàãîðí, ñûí Àðàõîðíà

Áëàãîäàðþ, Ìåðèàäîê, ýòî òàê ëþáåçíî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû - âåðíóòü ìíå êíèãó.

ß íèêàê íå îæèäàë, ÷òî ýòîò äíåâíèê, êàê âû åãî íàçûâàåòå, ïðèâåäåò ê òàêèì ïåðåïàëêàì ìåæäó ó÷àñòíèêàìè ïîõîäà. Âîçìîæíî, âû åùå íå ïîíÿëè, íî äåëî íàì ïðåäñòîèò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåðüåçíîå, è âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðèäèðàòüñÿ ê ñëîâàì, äðàçíèòü äðóã äðóãà èëè ññîðèòüñÿ íåò. Áîðîìèð äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàåò, â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà, Ìåðèàäîê, è ÿ, êñòàòè, òîæå. Òâîè íàìåêè îñêîðáèòåëüíû, íî ÿ èñêðåííå íàäåþñü, ÷òî Áîðîìèð ïðîñòèò òåáÿ, âåäü ìû âñå î÷åíü óñòàëè è ñòàëè ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûìè. Ãîðäîñòü ñåé÷àñ íàì íå ïîìîæåò, à âîò óìåíèå ïðîùàòü è ñíèñõîæäåíèå áóäóò ïðåêðàñíûìè ñïóòíèêàìè. 

Ìû ðåøèëè èäòè ÷åðåç Ìîðèþ, òî÷íåå, íàñ âûíóäèëè âàðãè, è íà ñåðäöå ó ìåíÿ ëåæèò êàìåíü. ß íå âåðþ ýòîìó ïóòè, ÿ íå õî÷ó èäòè òóäà, è íå ñòûæóñü ýòîãî ïðèçíàòü. ß áûë òàì, è ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çàïîìíèë ýòî ìåñòî. Íî âûáîðà íåò, è ìû äîëæíû ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ïîäçåìåëüå. Þã äëÿ íàñ çàêðûò, ïåðåâàë îêàçàëñÿ íåïðèñòóïåí. Õîòÿ áåçóìíî òÿæåëî äîâåðÿòü ñóäüáó ñâîèõ äðóçåé ïðåäàòåëüñêîé òåìíîòå Ìîðèè.

Ìåðèàäîê, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë âî ñíå.

Êíèãó, ñ òÿæåëûì ñåðäöåì, ÿ îòäàì Ãèìëè. Óæ åìó-òî åñòü, ÷òî âûñêàçàòü.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…


	7. ×àñòü Ñåäüìàÿ

**Çàìåòêà àâòîðà: **áåçóìíî èçâèíÿþñü çà äëèòåëüíûé ïåðåðûâ, îáåùàþ èñïðàâèòüñÿ! :)

**_------_**

**_Çàïèñü äâàäöàòü ïåðâàÿ._******

**_Àâòîð: _**Ãèìëè, ñûí Ãëîèíà**__**

ß íå õî÷ó çàâåñòè Áðàòñòâî â ëàáèðèíò èëè â ëàïû îðêàì.

ß íå ïûòàþñü óìåðåòü ñìåðòüþ õðàáðûõ.

Âñå, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó - óâèäåòü çàëû Äàðèíà.

Òàê ÷òî ïîïðîøó ïðåêðàòèòü ýòè êîñûå âçãëÿäû è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûå "ãì", êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð ïðî Êàçàä-äóì. Ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàåò, ÷òî Àðàãîðí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ òîñêîé â ãëàçàõ, ñòîèò ìíå òîëüêî ïðîèçíåñòè "Ìîðèÿ". È òî, ÷òî Ëåãîëàñ íà÷èíàåò áëåäíåòü ïðè ñëîâå "ïîäçåìåëüå" (îí è òàê-òî áëåäíûé, à òóò âîîáùå ñòàíîâèòñÿ áåëûì, êàê ìåë è ê òîìó æå ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûì, ñëîâíî íî÷íàÿ ëÿãóøêà), è òî, ÷òî âñå ÷åòâåðî õîááèòîâ ïëåòóòñÿ òàê ìåäëåííî, ÷òî åùå ÷óòü ìåäëåííåå è îíè ïîéäóò íàçàä - âñå ýòî ìåíÿ òîæå ðàçäðàæàåò.

Ãýíäàëüô íå ïîâåë áû íàñ íà âåðíóþ ñìåðòü. Îí ÿñíî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîëîæåíèå îò÷àÿííîå. Åñëè êîãî-òî ÷òî-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò, ýòî - íå ìîÿ âèíà.

À âîîáùå, ÿ ðàä. Ìå÷òàë óâèäåòü Ìîðèþ.

**_Çàïèñü äâàäöàòü ïåðâàÿ._******

**_Àâòîð: _**Ëåãîëàñ 

Áåëàÿ, çíà÷èò, íî÷íàÿ ëÿãóøêà... Áëàãîäàðþ. Çàïîìíþ. Ó÷òó. Ïðèìó ê ñâåäåíèþ.

**_Çàïèñü äâàäöàòü âòîðàÿ._******

**_Àâòîð: _**Ïåðåãðèí Òóê èç Øèðà

ÍÎ×ÍÀß ËßÃÓØÊÀ!!!!!! ÁÅËÀß ÊÀÊ ÌÅË ÍÎ×ÍÀß ËßÃÓØÊÀ-ËÅÃÎËÀÑ!!!!!!! Ïîéäó ïîêàæó Ôðîäî, îí ïðîñòî óìðåò êîãäà óâèäèò! È Àðàãîðíó ïîêàæó, åìó ïîíðàâèòñÿ, è Ìåððè òîæå ïîêàæó, è Ñýìó è Ãýíäàëüôó è Áîðîìèðó - èì âñåì ïîíðàâèòñÿ!!!!! Õà!

**_Çàïèñü äâàäöàòü òðåòüÿ._******

**_Àâòîð: _**Ëåãîëàñ èç Ëèõîëåñüÿ 

Î÷åíü ñìåøíî. Ïðîñòî óìåðåòü ñî ñìåõó. Ñòîèëî áû îñêîðáèòüñÿ ïîäîáíûì îáðàùåíèåì, íî ýëüôèéñêîìó ïðèíöó íå ïðèñòàëî îïóñêàòüñÿ äî óðîâíÿ äåòñêîé âîçíè. Ïîýòîìó çíàéòå - ÿ èãíîðèðóþ âàøè èäèîòñêèå øóòêè.

Ïîòðÿñàþùå - ñíà÷àëà âñå íûëè, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, ïîòîì îïèñûâàëè êàæäóþ ìåëî÷ü, à ïîòîì è âîâñå ñòàëè èãíîðèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âàæíî. Ïðèäåòñÿ (êàê âñåãäà, âïðî÷åì) ñàìóþ îòâåòñòâåííóþ ÷àñòü âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ.

Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñïóñêàÿñü ñ Êàðàäðàñà, ìû ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü ñî ñòàåé êðåáàéí. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî íàøå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå ðàñêðûòî.

Àðàãîðí, ðàçâîëíîâàâøèñü ïî ïîâîäó Ìîðèè, äàæå è íå ïîäóìàë îïèñàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëè çà âàðãè (çàïèñü äâàäöàòàÿ). Òàê âîò, ñèäÿ â òó íî÷ü âîçëå êîñòðà, ìû ïîäâåðãëèñü íàïàäåíèþ ñòàè âîëêîâ. Íàïàäåíèå ìû óñïåøíî îòðàçèëè, çàðóáèâ/çàñòðåëèâ íåñêîëüêèõ çâåðåé. Îäíàêî ñ ðàññâåòîì óáåäèëèñü, ÷òî íè îäíîãî ìåðòâîãî âîëêà â ïðåäåëàõ âèäèìîñòè íåò. Åñëè ýòî è ïîñëóæèëî ïîâîäîì äëÿ êàêîãî-ëèáî áåñïîêîéñòâà, òî îñòàëüíûå ÷ëåíû Áðàòñòâà ìóæåñòâåííî ñêðûëè âñå ýìîöèè ïîä ìàñêàìè ñìåðòåëüíîãî óæàñà.

Ïîòîì ìû äîëãî ïëóòàëè ïî ãîðàì è îáëàçèëè êàæäûé îâðàã â ïîèñêàõ Ìîðèè (ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî õîááèòû äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþò, ÷åãî îíè èùóò, è ãîòîâû èñêàòü ïîä êàæäûì êàìóøêîì è ëèñòèêîì). Çàòåì íàøëè áîëüøóþ ñòåíó, êàê óòâåðæäàåò Ãýíäàëüô - ýòî ñòåíà è åñòü ïðåäìåò íàøèõ ïîèñêîâ. Íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ. Êàìåíü ïðîñòî ñòîíàë îò áîëè è ñòðàõà, êîãäà ÿ ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê íåìó. Ñòåíû Ìîðèè ñêðûâàþò óæàñ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íà÷èíàþ äóìàòü, ÷òî Êàðàäðàñ áûë íå òàê óæ ïëîõ.

Ãýíäàëüô ðàçìûøëÿåò íàä ñëîâàìè, îòêðûâàþùèìè äâåðè. ß èñêðåííå íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòèõ ñëîâ âîîáùå íå ñóùåñòâóåò.

**Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…**


End file.
